Heart of Space
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Luna turned to the other senshi, waiting for a response. Opening her eyes, Pluto stared at the cat, her voice dark and ominious, 'A door has been opened...' Discontinued.


Note: I figured I would bulk repost all the chapters I had written for HoS for anyone who wanted to read them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

This story will not have an alternate timeline like most GWSM xover's. The GW world will be in the future, between the 21st century and Crystal Tokyo.

Heart of Space

by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

beta: ShadowSonic1

Prologue

Mist was forming around the small black, almost purple, colored cat. A crescent moon was on the feline's forehead, glowing faintly in the darkness. She, the cat named Luna, turned her head and looked around; she saw the outline of something white moving and silently dashed towards it. Here, she saw a sorrowful woman standing as she watched something in front of her. A large gate was open and darkness filled the open entryway. Her long pale silver hair was held up in buns flowing out around her near the ankles and the woman wore a long white gown that fit her body's curves. A crescent moon symbol was on her chest with a bow and ribbons around it.

"My Queen…?" Luna questioned as she noticed a green haired, sailor-suited woman turn and look at her with piercing garnet eyes.

"Lady…" The sailor suited woman said, tightening her hold on a giant key. Luna took a closer look and gasped as she recalled her from memory. 'Pluto…!' The regal-gowned woman turned to the cat and bent down, pointing at the doorway. Luna looked, inside the doorway she made out the images playing before her and gasped.

She saw a young boy being trained ruthlessly to try and escape his captors. She saw them take out knives and other instruments of torture and hurt him, starting all over with the time limit whenever he screamed. The boy in the image looked vaguely familiar and Pluto turned her head away, closing her eyes when he was hit harder. He opened his eyes and Luna almost found herself lost in emotionless and slightly pained prussian eyes. He had unruly hair and an old man appeared, looking at the boy with satisfaction in his eyes before the child was thrown into his scarcely decorated quarters.

Luna gaped at the scene. Who was this boy and… and why was the Queen watching over him? "My Queen…" Luna was about to say more but was stopped.

The Queen turned her head and looked at Luna with teary eyes. "You must leave. There isn't much longer and you must hear Pluto out." She commanded before fading into the mist.

"Queen!" She cried but got no response back from the swirling mist. Turning towards the Senshi of time, she now had a serious look in her eyes, "Pluto?"

Pluto nodded and the doorway closed, locking tightly. "A door has been opened." Luna blinked in surprise. "The enemy has somehow become desperate enough to try and find the most important person in the world I hold dear other than the princess."

"Who…who would that be?" Luna questioned softly as she took all this in.

"To my knowledge, the Crown Prince of the Moon Kingdom and keeper of the Infinite Crystal." She said, gripping her staff. "They have utilized the vessels they have gained and managed to bend Chronos' will without my key or my permission." She said. "I only know that someone was taken. Only one person that has left many of this person's world in chaos."

She paused this time to let Luna take in all of the information, "I do not know who it is, a boy or man, teenager or elder, infant or toddler. It is not an animal though. I sense a foreboding aura and I fear for this person's sake." She said. "If it truly is the holder of the crystal that they have found…" She turned to face Luna with cold eyes. "We must not let this person fall into the hands of destruction and the clutches of our enemy."

Luna nodded. "I understand, but—"

Pluto broke her off before she had the time to question who exactly their opponent was. "You shall not remember anything that you have seen here. You shall only know my words. Neither I nor the others will know of this and I have already broken a taboo to talk with you. Leave now before my energy is fully spent."

Then, everything went black.

Chapter One, **Sailor Moon Universe**

Monday, after school:

It was a beautiful day to go to Rei's family shrine. The weather wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. Everything was just right. Inside the shrine, all the five inner Senshi were gathering to discuss something "of immediate importance" as Luna dubbed it.

"So, Luna…" Ami questioned as she looked up from her book when everyone had gotten there for the Senshi meeting. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Well, it seems that the enemy has decided to change their reasons for attacking, or so I am beginning to believe." She started, "There are still motives that we don't know of, but a person warned me of something else; they are also searching for a crystal."

"A crystal, Luna?" Usagi asked as she was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the shrine where the other Sailor Senshi also were.

"Yes, Usagi." Luna said, "A long time ago, you were the moon's princess, yet you weren't supposed to rule."

"What?" Makoto interrupted. "But she's a princess, she doesn't have any siblings either so she had to rule, right?" Her outburst made the other's look at her with slight irritation on having interrupted Luna.

"As I was saying," Luna spoke again, only slightly louder. "Usagi wasn't the crown princess." Everyone blinked at this.

"Then what was she?" Rei asked a little coldly, after taking forever to find the princess, they were learning she wasn't even heir to the throne.

"She-" Luna stopped abruptly, the words vanishing from her memory almost as eerily as they had come.

"Luna?" Usagi questioned with a quizzical look forming on her face. Luna hissed at herself, trying to say the words that popped back up in her memory.

"I'm trying to say something!" Luna hissed, her patience running thin since this morning with the stronger attacks on innocents that had been occurring recently.

"We didn't say anything!" Minako objected angrily as she got up into an upright position after laying on the floor. "There's another important person… I can't remember anything else…" Luna growled at herself deeply. "It was on the tip of my tongue!"

"Why are you telling all of us this now, Luna?" Rei questioned the small cat. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because it only came back recently and we need this information now."

"Why?" All the scouts questioned with piqued and fueled interest now.

"Pluto sensed a warped path in the space and time continuum." Luna said. "There has been a disturbance in the future that her and her key guard."

"So…?"

"So, that means that we have traced the power emitting from the gap as having come from the enemy." Luna said. "They went into another era and they are hunting for someone or something." Luna's voice calmed and she added more solemnly than her first words.

"So who exactly is this person?" Ami questioned with curiosity. It wasn't like Luna to forget.

"A prince, I think." Luna mumbled as she rubbed her head on the carpet.

"Why are they looking for this prince in a different time?"

"To bring him to this time." She sighed, "You see-" She was once again interrupted by a new voice, a more gruff and masculine voice.

A white male cat with a crescent moon walked up to Luna and sat next to her. "Because when the Moon was at war, the prince fought in battle but Queen Serenity, your mother Usagi, sent him away somewhere safe." Artemis explained. "Sadly, the power of his crystal interfered with hers and caused a surge." He bowed his head. "He was sent away and reborn into a new time; the future..."

Usagi looked at him, eyebrow rasied, "You mean right now?"

Artemis shook his head, "No, further in the future—after this period but before the rise of Crystal Tokyo."

TBC

Heart of Space

By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Beta: ShadowSonic1

ShadowSonic1-Thank you sooo much for going over the chapters and redoing everything to make it look better (and make more sense) You've been such a great help:bows in respect:

NOTE: To All you who were wondering about when exactly GW takes place in time. In the regular Gundam series (the UC timeline with Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam Char's Counterattack, etc) the UC (Universal Century) calendar starts in 2080. Since G-Wing is an AU of the UC series it's logical that the AC timeline also began in 2080, so GW was in 2275 (2080 + 195), and after EW the year was AC 197, thus it is 2277 for the G-Wing future timeline.

Chapter Two, **Gundam Wing Universe**

Heero Yuy, former Gundam pilot of the Wing Gundam, woke up slightly groggily from his restless sleep. Stretching out the knots in his muscles, he got to his feet and went to go take a quick shower before leisurely walking out the door. He had plenty of time and didn't have anything else to do, after all.

He closed his eyes, remembering a strange dream that had been occurring the last few nights.

"Look out!" Someone, who sounded a lot like Duo shouted at him.

"Od-!" The shadowed person sounding much like Quatre shouted while reaching for him until a shot of searing pain coursed through his body.

The other pilots were wearing something shiny and they shouted "NO!" in unison before everything went black…

Pulling away from the eerie dream, he shook his head, his long bangs slightly tickling his forehead as he frowned, looking at the clock again.

He typed some things in his laptop, leaving it on since he decided to go out to the store and take care of his shopping. Then he would come back and hack into the Peacecraft mainframe to make sure that Relena was doing fine.

Walking towards the door, he grabbed his dark jean jacket and threw it over his muscular and sleek shoulders while grabbing the keys to his small spartan apartment. He closed the door, gun tucked inside the waistband of his slightly baggy black jeans.

He made his way down the streets, ignoring some giggling schoolgirls that he usually passed. For some reason, they did that with all the Gundam pilots.

Last time they visited, Duo flirted shamelessly even though he already had a girlfriend (Hilde), while Quatre blushed until he looked like a tomato, Trowa stared blankly and Wufei threatened to kill them all with his katana, proclaiming they were all "weak onna's with no sense of justice or integrity".

Then something happened as he was pulled out of his thoughts halfway to the store on a fairly crowded street, a high pitched scream came from behind him and he turned, gun whipped out with the safety off, as he dashed towards the danger.

However, he was not expecting to see a terrified woman in the hands of a woman wearing a black dress. She held a staff in her hand and the girl in the other. Her crimson hair streamed all around as if flowing by magic. Cold eyes searching the crowd, Heero blended in easily as some people ran off.

He quickly checked the clip of his gun, thinking of such a wonderful day that this was going to be, sarcastically of course. He had a full round and more than twenty other destructive or killing devices on him, not including himself.

He fired.

The woman screamed as he took aim and fired again.

The woman glared at the person holding a gun with a slightly smoking barrel in front of her. The hostage was gone from her left hand, which was now clutching her right hand to try and subdue the pain. A trickle of blood ran through her tightly clenched fingers.

She glared at the young man, 'There is no way this person is normal…perhaps…' Her wondering was cut off as Heero raised his gun again at her. Her staff had been discarded on the ground from the first shot that knocked it out of the way.

She smirked inwardly as she raised her hands, almost looking like she was going to surrender. A strong burst of energy flooded towards her opponent and soon-to-be victim.

Heero was thrown back, rather roughly of course, to the ground and winced before he lunged for his gun which had been knocked out of his hands during the blast while the woman lunged for her staff, ripping a portal in time and space.

The solar winds or some sort of otherworldly force than pulled him towards the black rip in the air. People screamed and then he and the woman vanished as people ran around, thinking it was the end of the world.

Lady Une paced at the head of a conference table. Duo shuffled his feet and Wufei had his eyes closed, his face showing his aggravation. Quatre bit his lip in worry and Trowa was silent, staring at the wood underneath his hand, seemingly deep in thought.

"Where is he?" Zechs mumbled as Noin pat his hand in sympathy from her spot next to him.

Une sighed heavily, pressing a button and the face of Sally came up. "Anything yet Sally?" She questioned with slight worry; Heero was never later for anything, especially when it involved the Preventer organization.

"No, not yet." A beeping noise was heard from over the line and Sally turned her head, a strange look in her eyes when she turned back to the scene.

"What is it?" Duo asked, looking up with hope at the possible information on his best buddy.

"I think you had better look at the news." Sally said, connecting them with the news line she was watching.

A teenage boy appeared and was talking to a reporter about some recent incident. "It was so creepy, like a sci fi movie or something! This hot looking woman came outta no where and then all the sudden grabbed this other chick 'round the neck and, like, totally tried to kill her. She screamed and lots of people ran away."

"Do you know why they ran away?" A newscaster reported with false concern.

"Yeah, she totally started floating." The newscaster raised an eyebrow. "She was, like, hovering. I didn't run away though and, like, all the sudden this guy or somthing fired his gun at her and shot the staff thingy she was holding away. He fired again and shot her hand and the chick-hostage-dude ran away."

"Why did all the people think it was the end of the world?" Interest was easily detected in the newscaster's tone of voice.

"She made this gust of something fly at the dude and then, like, got her staff and a black thingy appeared. They both got sucked in like a black hole. A couple other things like a tree got sucked it too. It was creepy, man."

"Thank you," The newscaster turned away from the witness and looked back at the camera. "Currently, not much is known about this person, nor the hostage's savior."

Glancing at her sheet of paper in her hands, interest glimmered slightly in her eyes. "A tourist walking by had a camera and took pictures of the scene and is currently in custody for safe keeping and being questioned."

"Thank you, Sarah for that wonderful report. And now to the weather—" the News anchors' face stopped moving as Une pressed the stop button and clicked off the VID display.

"Well," Duo blinked after the program ended. "That was, like, totally interesting, man." Quatre snickered lightly when Duo tried imitating the guy that was a witness.

The phone next to Une rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Preventer's HQ."

"Lady Une," Relena said coolly. "I just got back from looking at the pictures in question."

"And?"

"I want to know why the Preventer in the picture looked so much like Heero." Relena growled back into the receiver.

Unes' eyes were wide as she vaguely felt the phone slip between her fingers and fall to the floor as the other's turned to stare at her questioningly.

TBC

Heart of Space

By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Beta: ShadowSonic1

Note: This takes place before the Sailors learn that Pluto has been resurrected as Setsuna Meioh, but for the story's sake I changed it so that she already had rejoined the Outers as Pluto, she just hasn't reunited with the Inners and Chibi-Usa yet.

Chapter Three, **Sailor Moon universe**

"What's that?" Ami questioned with a raised eyebrow as her blue hair was blown around slightly in the picking up wind. Luna appeared next to her, quizzically looking at where the blue haired teen was gazing.

Her eyes narrowed. An ominous-looking tear in the sky was swirling and with a sudden burst of negative energy radiating from it; Rei spun on her heel and raced towards where Ami was in front of the group. "I sense major negative forces coming from that!" She proclaimed as she clutched some talisman scrolls she always kept with her.

"Senshi," Luna hissed. "Transform!" All the Senshi nodded as they took out their transformation pens, Rei transforming first.

"Mars star power!" She shouted as her pen glowed and fire shot out of it and swirled around her as she landed lightly on the ground wearing her sailor fuku and high heels. Her colors were red, the color of Mars after all.

"Jupiter star power!" Makoto shouted as she nearly smiled at the lightning bolts radiating from her transformation pen. They engulfed her and she landed lightly just as Mars had, wearing a green sailor fuku with her "kick-ass boots" in her opinion.

"Venus star power!" Chains of stars surrounded Minako as she felt her hair blow up from the rays. She landed just as lightly, wearing her orange sailor fuku and high heels also. Artemis appeared beside her.

"Mercury star power!" A ripple of energy came from her as she did a sort of twist, ribbons of blue engulfing her and wrapping around her as they turned into fabric. She landed with a smile of determination. She wore boots also, though not like Jupiter's, but more like Sailor Moon's.

"Moon crystal power!" Usagi cried, waving her crystal slightly as ribbons wrapped around her and her forehead flashed with her moon symbol and turned into a tiara. Ribbons wrapped loosely around her legs and turned into ruby boots. A skirt appeared on her, blue as the ocean and a red bow with her Silver crystal in the middle of the brooch that supported it. Circular headpieces appeared on her buns on each of her side.

"Do you know what that is, Mercury?" Jupiter asked, taking a fighting stance at a safe enough distance away from the vortex.

Mercury pressed her earring and a visor appeared across her eyes as she began to analyze the black hole, she blinked in surprise. "The waves are faltering."

"Look!" Venus proclaimed while pointing her index finger at the portal, Mars also peering at it intently.

"Something's coming out of it!" All the sudden, a teen with unruly chocolate locks was thrown roughly to the ground, a shiny silver gun landing a little away from him. A gash appeared on the side of his forehead and he groaned slightly, falling unconscious.

"I'm not sensing any negative waves from him—" Rei never got to finish as another being was emerged from the portal.

"An enemy!" Sailor Moon proclaimed at the red head woman who, in turn, tightened her hold on the staff she held in her hands.

The woman completely ignored the female fighter and turned to look at the male teen with a menacing grin on her face.

"Hey!" The woman continued to ignore the senshi and Usagi flushed with anger. "I'm talking to you!" Sailor Moon screamed as she pointed a finger at the enemy. "Don't ignore me!" She cried in outrage. All her enemies at least listened to her whole introduction on fighting in the name of love and the moon!

"Shut up." The woman, going by the name of Kaorinite, hissed to the Senshi as she took a step towards the fallen victim near her. "Not so tough without your weapon now?" She muttered to herself and the unconscious person.

"Mars fire ball…ignite!" Mars hurled a flaming ball of fire at the sorcerer who jumped out of the way easily.

"Mars?" Venus questioned lightly while glancing at the fighter of the red planet.

"Stay away from him!" She turned to the other scouts, "I think that she was attacking him! We have to protect innocent people, right?"

"Right!" They all exclaimed.

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter screamed, throwing her power towards the enemy.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cried, strumming a magical water harp that shot splashed of water towards her foe.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus exclaimed, a chain or yellow glowing hearts wrapping around her slightly before lunging at her foe, held up by an invisible power.

"Sailor Brats, this isn't over!" Kaorinite hissed as she summoned her power and disappeared before all the attacks launched at her could hit. 'The Witches Five will take care of them...no one will obstruct our quest of letting Master Pharaoh 90 take over this world!'

Three lone figures watched from atop the building that they were standing on. "Uranus," Neptune turned to look at the shorthaired scout. "I sense strong waves from him. It isn't negative, perhaps…"

"It can't be a talisman, we've already found Pluto; do you think he has a connection to Saturn?"

"I doubt it." Neptune said, "These waves are…different…they feel familiar." "What could it be?" Uranus shrugged at loss for any ideas of what the energy levels could be from.

"They've stopped."

Neptune blinked in shock. "That was fast."

"I am afraid that they might interfere." Pluto stated, referring to the Senshi below. "It will not help the situation at all." She sighed, the wind whipping her green hair around. She tightened her hold on her large garnet rod. "It would be best if we were to take him in."

"He'll have to be inconspicuous, that means going to a school. It would be dangerous for him to go to theirs though." Neptune replied. She took out her mirror. "Uranus, care to help?" She smiled slightly and the Senshi of the wind nodded with a slight smile.

"Submarine Reflection!" She cried, aiming her attack at the inner Senshi below to keep them away from the unconscious teen.

"Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried as she jumped out of the way of the attack, backing away farther from the unconscious person.

"What are you—!"

"World shaking!" Uranus cried as she smashed her fist into the ground, sending her attack head on towards the others but aiming just enough off to not hurt them.

While all this was going on, Luna gasped from the sidelines as she saw someone… Pluto?... jump down and snatch the boy off the ground and disappear as the other two Outer Senshi stopped their attacks and then disappeared as well.

"What was that all about?" Sailor Moon huffed with exhaustion trickling in her words. The other two Senshi had thrown them attacks non-stop.

"They took that person." Rei sighed heavily as she bit her lip while she was deep in thought. "Why?"

"Something seemed…familiar about that boy." Luna said with eerie suspicion she was on to something before her mind went blank again. Shaking her head to clear her clouded thoughts, she turned and looked at the Senshi. "Keep an eye out for that person at your school or any place that you go."

Rei bent down and stooped there, picking up the gun gingerly. "This must have been his." She whispered as she stood up again.

"Are we still on for investigating the Infinity Delta tomorrow, Sailor Moon?" Makoto questioned as she decided to de-transform and began walking again with her normal teen friends. They were still wearing their school uniform.

Rei was silent for a while. "I agree, I'll come." She said 'I need to see what is going on, why the enemy was, or still is, after that guy.'

"Yeah!" Minako smiled as she added, "Maybe we'll see that sexy guy again."

"Yeah…" Makoto had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Let's guess; he looks just like your old boyfriend." Usagi giggled as she reminded herself that she had Mamoru. They all laughed and continued on their way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he going to be all right?" Michiru questioned while pulling a strand or two of her aquamarine colored hair into some berets. She glanced over at the bed where the teen was currently still unconscious.

"I think so—" Setsuna was about to say before gasping in pain as a vice grip was suddenly on her hand. Heero's intense prussian eyes flashed open and were flaring with anger but died down when he saw a normal woman standing over him.

His gaze turned cold and he didn't let go of her hand that still hovered over him slightly. "Can you please release my hand?" Setsuna questioned, quietly she prayed that at least Haruka had left earlier to go to her classes; the strong willed woman would certainly jump into a fight with this confused person.

"Who are you?" Setsuna was quite taken back by Heero's voice which held no emotion in it except a surprising coldness in the tone used.

"My name is Setsuna. I am a nurse in training here at the Infinity Bank Delta." He let go of her hand and she knew she was going to have a bruise there. "We found you unconscious on the ground and took you here, to this apartment. We didn't search you, if you were wondering." She said, trying to quell his worries by his gaze that looked away from her and around the room.

"Where is my gun?"

"Gun?" Michiru questioned. "What's a teenager like you doing with a gun? You know that's illegal, right?"

He jerked out of bed; guns hadn't been illegal since the colonies were formed! "Where am I? What is going on?"

"You're in Tokyo, Japan." Setsuna had a worried look in her eyes. "What do you mean by 'what's going on'?"

Heero swung his legs from atop the comforter and then set them on the ground slightly, getting dizzy. He touched his forehead and felt a gauze bandage wrap around it, protecting it from infection and helping it heal. "You shouldn't try to move."

The other woman gasped, "I'm so sorry for my rude manners. My name is Michiru, it's nice to meet you…"

"Heero Yuy." He filled it for her.

"Heero Yuy," She finished with a smile. "Now, what would you be doing with a gun? You only look to be sixteen or seventeen."

"I am, and I always carry a gun. I have since I was trained." Heero stated, wondering why they hadn't noticed his Preventor sigil.

"Trained for what? Helping the military?" He was silent but decided they were no threat to him.

He answered with a different question. "Do you have any mobile suit factories around here?" He knew there were still some older factories yet to be decommissioned in Tokyo, maybe he would be able to steal an older model MS and then try and secure a route for himself to get back to the Preventer's headquarters.

"A mobile what?" Setsuna blinked in confusion and Heero's eyes widened as he noticed a newspaper lying on a table and scanned the date.

"What is the year right now?"

"It's about 2005, why?" Heero blinked before standing to his feet and walking towards the window, Setsuna and Michiru's worried gazes following him.

Pulling the curtains open, he looked out the window and didn't see a single military base at all. He stepped back in shock and Setsuna caught him before he crumbled to the floor. He was still staring at the window.

The difference between this Tokyo and his was that Tokyo was practically turned into a military district and factory production facility. There with rarely any civilian places but the Preventer's remodeled the area so that people could live there but it looked like a military complex still; looming towers and no greenery or welcoming feelings. They had begun turning them into more domestic product factories but externally they still looked the same.

"Heero? What's wrong?" Michiru bent down and placed a cool hand on his forehead. "He has a slight temperature." She whispered to Setsuna who shook the teen lightly.

"There's no way. This can't be happening. I must have been captured by the enemy." He muttered to himself, time travel was difficult even in his world; scientists hadn't even begun to work on theories like that yet.

"Is he going into shock?" The aqua haired girl questioned with worry.

"No, he just needs some rest. Heero, we're going to look out for you. You'll stay here with Michiru, she has a spare bed room."

Heero just blinked.

He doubled over in pain and gripped his head with his eyes closed. "This isn't real!" He shouted, shaking slightly as he tried to force himself from this.

He was stuck here; he was never going to see Relena, Duo, or any of the other Gundam pilots again. Never be able to bicker with Zechs or call Duo a baka or laugh inwardly when Wufei and the braided teen fought each other. All his fighting and struggling, all the pain he had gone through in trying to end the wars…it didn't mean anything! His life as he knew it was gone and he couldn't even begin to imagine how to get it back…

"Calm down Heero!" Setsuna commanded as she touched his shoulder. He fell forward, collapsing from exhaustion and a very pounding migraine that was like a sledge hammer pounding away at his skull.

"Do you think that he is the one?" Michiru questioned, Setsuna nodded. "It does make sense, he was so shocked when he saw this place…us. He has to be the one dragged from his world."

"It might already be chaos over there. The enemy may not have found the right person though; there was a time limit to their time warp after all."

The opening of the door sounded and Haruka walked in, "So the guy woke up." She said while crossing her arms.

"This is Haruka," Michiru said with a smile as she gestured to the male standing against the door frame. "Did you see about attendance?" Setusna questioned while quirking an eyebrow as she lifted Heero up gently as they placed him on the bed again.

His prussian eyes were dazed and held confusion as well as some shock deep inside the barriers he kept around himself. "Yeah, there really isn't any room right now. He can stay with Michiru but classes haven't been adjusted for him yet; he's being allowed on campus though."

"Well, we can't have him doing nothing; it would be best for him to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"You aren't suggesting—" Setsuna nodded, cutting Michiru off with a smile.

"Heero, you'll have to attend Juuban High."

Heero looked at her, completely out of his dazed stage now. "Why?" He questioned. For some reason, his emotions told him to trust these people; Odin did always say to follow his emotions.

"We don't want you to stand out." Michiru said as she fumbled around in her purse for something and removed a sleek cell phone. "Here, we always keep a spare. Speed dial has all of us there in case you're having trouble."

"Did you get him enrolled?" Setsuna questioned Haruka.

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, his uniforms' right here." She tossed a uniform towards Heero.

Heero looked at it.

Tight fitting black pants and a tight black shirt that hung open to reveal his chest slightly. It was lined in white. (Imagine Kyo's from Fruits Basket) He raised an eyebrow and Michiru giggled slightly.

"School starts tomorrow. Michiru will wake you up since she wakes up early to do laps. Setsuna can go with you to the school and get you situated." Haruka said.

"I'll take you out for a lunch, if you don't mind. I've wanted to splurge for a while." Michiru said calmly with a sweet smile.

"…All right…" Heero said after he got up off the bed again. "Where will I be sleeping?" He questioned.

Michiru pointed to a spare bedroom with a closed door. He nodded and set off before he stopped his hand from touching the doorknob. "Do you happen to know if I can use a computer here?" If he could get to a computer, he might be able to hack and relieve someone of their expenses possibly.

"Yes," Michiru said with a smile. "You won't have to worry about money. We'll take care of that; we have patrons." She said, somehow as if she knew his thoughts Heero turned to look at her slightly and nodded his head before opening the door and then closing it, leaving himself to sort out his thoughts.

TBC

_**Heart of Space**_  
By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)  
Beta: ShadowSonic1

Chapter Four, **Sailor Moon universe**

Rei decided to take a break from her all-girl school and go to Usagi's as a transfer student for the moment as well as Minako. Both were going to help look for that mysterious boy.

That morning Rei found herself double taking on almost every brunette haired boy that she saw. She managed to calm herself down though by the time the first bell rang.

"Great!" Usagi said with exasperation; her friends had come by to make sure that she had actually gotten up for today. She yawned and walked into the English classroom. "I hate English." The English teacher glared at Usagi who smiled back before walking to her seat.

The teacher, being the type of evil person she was, decided to put Usagi all be her lonesome self even though Rei sat in front of her and Ami to her right since she sat in the middle row. Minako took a seat next to Rei, giggling and flashing smiles at any of the hot looking boys in the classroom. Makoto sat next to Ami, waving slightly at Usagi to try and cheer up her attitude.

The teacher, Mrs. Moniko, cleared her throat. "Class please be settle. Today we'll learn about how to correct papers." She turned around and began writing on the chalkboard. "Now, who knows how to show someone to capitalize a letter in a sentence?"

Ami raised her hand and Mrs. Moniko pointed for her to answer. "You put three lines underneath the letter to symbolize capitalization." Ami said as the teacher nodded, showing the class how to do this and many other techniques.

Usagi was ready to fall asleep like normal but then someone knocked on the door and the teacher wiped the dust of her hands while walking to open the door.

The Principal knocked lightly on the door while flashing a smile. "Hello Mrs. Moniko."

"Hello, Principal Weisler." Mrs. Moniko greeted.

"We have a transfer student that will be enrolled for a little bit here. He's from the Infinity College."

"My! This is a surprise!" Mrs. Moniko said with a cheery smile as she glanced at the silent student who held a poker face as he stared emotionlessly at the two of them discuss what they were going to do.

"Well, I have to go. He already has his schedule." He waved and then disappeared down the hallways of the High School.

"Come in." She walked back into the room and the curious stares of the class followed the new student. She turned to the class with the transfer student next to her. "Class," She addressed, "We have a new student today."

The teen with unruly brunette hair stared at the class with cold cobalt eyes. "My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He inclined his head towards them as he spoke, the words slipping off his tongue easily like he had in the Sanc Kingdom not so long ago.

"He's cute!" Minako whispered with stars in her eyes as she stared at him as well as many other girls.

"That's him!" Rei whispered to herself as she stared with amazement at the teen. His uniform was pretty cool also; like her red and gray one that she had worn today.

"Would you like to tell the class which school you came from until you leave again?"

"Infinity College." He bluntly, and emotionlessly, replied as he blinked, ignoring the really annoying stares of some of the girls.

Makoto looked at the teen, remembering the words that he just spoke; Infinity College!

"You can take a seat next to Usagi." She pointed at Usagi and then turned back to teaching. After sitting down, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, ignoring everything except the teacher's rantings.

"Hey! I'm Usagi!" Usagi exclaimed merrily, frowning slightly when she saw he was completely ignoring her. "Uh… you had better pay attention, Mrs. Moniko can—"

"Mr. Yuy," Mrs. Moniko looked at him and glared slightly when she saw him not respond. "Why did many of Shakespeare's plays turn to more depressing subject later on in his life?" She smirked inwardly, they hadn't gone over this yet. She wanted to see just how smart this Infinity College student was.

"Mainly because after the Globe Theatre burned down, his life became harder. His marriage to Anne Hathaway struggled also but mainly the loss of his only heir and son caused his plays to take such a dramatic change. His life reflected many points in his plays." Heero responded, not even opening his eyes.

Usagi gaped at the teen. 'How did he know that!' She questioned herself with awe. Little did she know that the teacher was thinking almost the same thing, impressed with the student's knowledge. Perhaps it would be able to rival Ami's.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the English class as the students prepared for History class…

"Alright, Miss Ami and how would this change affect the world in the future?" Ami bit her lip, not really knowing how it would effect the future. There were so many different ways that the future could turn out!

"Militarism." Heero said simply as the teacher turned to look at him while blinking slightly.

"That is correct, what makes you think that, Mr. Yuy?" Heero opened his eyes to stare at the teacher, deciding to use some of Dorothy's philosophy.

"Human's can never stop fighting."

"That's wrong!" Usagi proclaimed slightly loudly and Heero glanced at her, expecting her reasoning. "People aren't killing anyone here, are they?"

"But people are arguing with one another. Currently, you and I are fighting verbally which is the same as fighting physically. It's all the same perspective. It's built into the human nature to fight." Makoto gaped and Rei blinked, the philosophy behind the words actually true, he was right!

"Well, that's an interesting view, Mr. Yuy. It does make sense and you supported evidence to prove it." Heero closed his eyes again, ignoring all of the murmuring going around or the eyes on him. It was really starting to piss him off, perhaps— The bell rang and he opened his eyes, noting that people were getting out their lunches.

Usagi turned to look at him as some students got up to go outside. "Yes?" Heero questioned, ignoring the girls taking their sweet time to try and leave when he did. (Stalkers!)

"I was wondering, perhaps you would like to eat lunch with us!" She smiled while gesturing to Makoto, Ami, Rei and Minako who all nodded, hoping he would join them.

"Heero?" A girl's voice rang out and he turned to look at Michiru standing in the doorway with Haruka standing next to her. Some people left in the classroom 'eek'ed and ran over to them, swarming them slightly before the twoshrugged them off, dispersing the crowd. They were, after all, famous.

"Coming." Heero turned back to Usagi who looked a little sad. She almost reminded him of Relena. He felt a pang of emotion his him sharply. Relena. His eyes turned cold and Usagi noticed it, about to turn away when his words stopped her, "Perhaps tomorrow." He grabbed his stuff and then walked off with Michiru talking to him all the way and Haruka throwing in a few questions or comments along the way.

"Wasn't that the guy who went to the arcade?" Makoto questioned darkly.

"Yes, and Michiru the famous violinist." Ami added. She picked up her books and her lunch, heading out of the classroom while a girl by the name of Yuka walked up to her with her groupies tagging along like faithful puppies.

"What did you talk about?" Yuka questioned with a glare.

"Yeah!" They chanted in unison, which reminded Makoto of songbirds way out of tune.

"Huh?" Usagi questioned with a puzzled look on her features. "What do you mean? Why do ya wanna know?"

"Listen up, Heero's already our dibs, got it?" She hissed out before walking off.

"Yeah!" Her friends once again chanted, sticking their tongues out back at them as they rushed off to follow Yuka.

Usagi sniffled slightly at their coldness. She turned to a very fumming Rei and gave her a weak smile. "Is everyone here like that?" Rei questioned with a dark angry look on her features. Fire seemed to be radiating off of her.

"He seems very smart. Also an Infinity College student." Ami commented about the transfer student.

"Yeah, he ignored me through class except in History class though..."

"I don't think he likes to talk a lot." Makoto threw in, trying to make Usagi cheer up a little bit.

"He's the guy." Rei said abruptly.

"Huh?" Minako said with a smile on her face. "What guy? You mean 'THE guy' that is meant for you?"

"No." She said sharply, "The guy we saw yesterday." They all did a replay in their memory and gasped.

"It was his eyes, it's because we never saw him that we didn't notice." Minako said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We'd better eat lunch!" Usagi said, her stomach growling to agree with her as her friends laughed and they all went to go and get a place to sit outside and eat under.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for the lunch." Heero said as they walked back to the Infinity College place.

"You're very welcome! I thought it was very delicious." Michiru commented, getting a slight nod from Haruka.

"I don't want to go back to Cross roads." Heero abruptly spoke, making Haruka and Michiru raise their eyebrows at him.

"Why?" The aquamarine haired girl questioned with a soft look in her shimmering eyes.

Heero was silent. "I think that I'm going to go and do a couple of laps perhaps." He said. He headed towards the pool, going into the locker room where he already had a locker and swim trunks that were black and slightly baggy. After changing, he grabbed a towel and closed the locker, heading out and saw Michiru on the diving board in a teal swimsuit.

"I thought I might join you." She said, answering the questioning look in his cobalt eyes as she leapt off the board and did a dive into the water, graceful as a swan.

Heero nodded, getting on the board and doing a graceful "Jack Sparrow dive" as they called it since Jack Sparrow from a movie in this era he was stuck in called 'Pirates of the Caribbean' did one. He surfaced and shook his wet hair slightly, helping to see better than he was able to when he first came up.

He began to do some powerful laps, getting rid of her stress and anger.

Michiru did graceful and slow strokes back and forth. She smiled, letting the water flow around her, understanding that something had upset Heero. The water told her everything...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school bell signalling the end of the day ran and an excited Usagi rushed out of the classroom, screaming about salvation and no detentions. Finally catching up with Usagi, the four other inner Senshi began their walk over from the school to the Infinity College where they were going to investigate.

"Heero wasn't in class." Rei commented. She was looking forward to talking to him possibly. She sighed, another day at this high school at least. She was beginning to learn the many differences from this school and hers.

"Yeah, maybe he decided to skip." Usagi said as she leaned her head on her palm.

"I don't think Heero would do that." Ami commented sharply, disagreeing with the mere idea. "If a student from a private school even thought about that the consequences would be worse than here."

"Well, we don't even know him." Makoto added with a smile to Ami who bit her lip and nodded. "Maybe he did." Ami once again frowned, shooting a look at Makoto who laughed and shook it off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"He's so cool!" Minako said. "We have Gym class tomorrow. Basket ball, I hear that Heero's going to be in our class!"

"I wonder if he's good at sports."

"He looks pretty muscular." Rei nodded to what Usagi said before blinking in understanding. "Wait a minute, how do you know that!" She exclaimed with slightly red cheeks.

"Well, that uniform kinda showed off his muscles. Okay, a lot!" Usagi giggled.

"Aw, don't worry Rei, I have Mamoru!" She giggled at the red look on everyone's face. "Maybe you all should wear some sunscreen more often! Your cheeks are looking pretty red!" She teased, numerous replies coming to this comment.

"Whatever." Makoto mumbled, coming out of her dreamy Cloud Nineas she looked down at her hands which held disappointing news brought onby her bad grade. Of course Ami beside her aced it.

"So Chibi-Usa is going with Mamoru and her friends to the amusement park near the college?" Rei questioned, patting her pocket on the skirt she was wearing to feel the metal of the gun. S

he needed to give it back to Heero, his name was or so he said. She hadn't brought it to school, not wanting to be though of as a terrorist or something.

"Yeah…" Usagi said glumly. She pulled out her pen and she transformed into an Infinity College student, the other's having bought uniforms that looked identical.

"Let's go." Makoto proclaimed, pointing towards the back of the building where they heard noises…

TBC

_**Heart of Space  
**_By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)  
Beta: ShadowSonic1

Chapter Five, **Sailor Moon universe**

"What to play a game of Basketball?" Haruka questioned Heero, who was drying off in his black swim trunks.

He stopped rubbing his hair with the towel and faced Haruka. "Sure," he paused for a moment, "Just you and me?"

"Yeah. This will be interesting." Heero ignored this comment and threw down his towel, deciding to just sun-dry out in the warm weather while Haruka grabbed a basketball from the sports equipment rack.

"All right, let's get started then." Haruka said as he tossed the ball to Heero and then the games began, with five secret observers…

"What's going on?" Minako whispered as she ran into Makoto who was standing still. Peering over the girl's shoulder her eyes widened also when she saw what was happening. The others soon joined; mouths wide open as they stared.

Then, one of them made a rather obvious assessment: "Well, we all know he can play basketball."

Ami nodded at Usagi's statement. Haruka and Heero, who was topless, were in a very intense game until Heero took the ball and slammed it into the ground, propelling it forward.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "What did he just—" The ball hit the board of the hoop and Heero grabbed it and it was heading back and slam-dunked it into the basket.

Landing lightly to the ground, he stayed in a crouch position as Haruka also stopped, wondering why Heero had. "Who ever you are, come out now." Heero said coldly, standing up and clenching his fists as he turned to where he was sure someone, or some people were.

"How did you know where we were?" Makoto questioned as she stepped out, wearing an Infinity College uniform.

"You go here also?" Heero questioned while raising an eyebrow. One look at Ami told him all he needed to know; her eyes betrayed her. He walked up to them and grabbed his towel.

"Uh…hi?" Usagi said with a smile as Heero grabbed a water bottle on the bench. She hid the blush creeping up on her cheeks very well, thank goodness. She closed her eyes and started a mantra of 'Mamoru' in her mind.

"If you're going to sneak in somewhere then I suggest that you do a better job." He said coldly while he adjusted the shoes he played in. He threw on a T- shirt, his forest green shirt of course.

"What are you talking about?" Minako questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"You aren't very good liars." He said, not even bothering to play along with them.

"We didn't even say anything in the first place so what could we lie about?" Rei pointed out, still wondering how he saw them.

"Your eyes." He looked at them and they soon found themselves lost in cold prussian depths. "They tell everything."

The Senshi and Heero had something of a stare-off, until Rei broke the silence. "This is yours." Rei said, pulling out a silver gun from her dress skirt.

He blinked in shock and took the gun from her grasp, ignoring the curious stares he was getting from Haruka and the others. "Where did you get this?" He questioned, looking straight into Rei's eyes.

"I found it." Rei half-lied, she did find it but she was keeping the whole truth from him. He didn't need to know about the attack. He glared slightly before turning, fingering the gun and walking off, past the puzzled Haruka.

"W-Well, we had better get going! We just had to deliver that to Heero!" Usagi said as she ran off and the others took a different way unbeknownst to her. At the same time, a certain pink-haired rabbit was passing through the campus…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa questioned as she saw a girl wearing all black with short black, almost purple colored hair collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. A certain time-displaced person rounded the corner at that very instant, the pink haired child running into him.

Heero blinked in surprise and at the slight pain from the girl lying on top of him. "Ow…" The girl sniffled as she blinked, reddish eyes matching her cotton candy pink hair.

She looked at the person below her and blushed, quickly scrambling off of the teen. "G-Gomen!" She blurted out, bowing slightly to the older person who was getting up.

"Hn." The person said, looking at the person with piercing prussian eyes. "It's all right." He said, brushing off her apology.

"A-are you all right?" Chibi-Usa questioned the mysterious girl breathing heavily on the ground. She dragged Heero by the hand to try and get him to help the younger girl when she noticed him about to walk away. T

he girl continued gasping for breath when Chibi-Usa and Heero turned, hearing a noise and seeing a dark object rounding the corner.

The brunette youth winced slightly as an unknown pain assaulted him, his forehead and chest shooting with painful spasms as he slightly bent over. He shoved the pain aside, reaching into his waistband and removing his gun.

Lifting it, he fired twice, the shots ringing out in the air. Meanwhile Chibi-Usa looked at something glowing on her brooch.

"What the hell is that thing?" He stared in shock at his enemy: a giant parasite looking creature. Suddenly a person, Usagi from his Juuban class, rounded the corner and gasped when she saw the monster attacking Chibi-Usa, who was behind Heero. The monster lunged at Heero and he blocked it, feeling a slight tingle in his chest as the monster's teeth latched into his skin, drawing blood and sucking on him like a parasite.

He staggered and fell, groping for his gun, which he dropped during the assault; tightening his hold on it once found, he lifted it, shooting it at the creature's head. He vaguely remembered hearing something like "Moon Cosmic Power Make- up!" "Moon Prism Power Make-up!" as well as an ease on the pain in his chest, it was the last thing he heard for next few minutes as he felt himself go unconscious…

…He opened his eyes as he awakened and loosened the grip on his gun as he sat up, ignoring the slight pain. He saw Usagi and a little girl who looked almost exactly like her, only smaller.

There was no sign of the monster…

The girl beside him groaned and she turned to them, "Who are you?" She cried with slight terror and shock, her black hair wiping around her as she laid eyes on the elder teen in an Infinity College uniform and then the girls in front of her.

"I'm Chibi-Usa, this is my…uh…cousin Usagi! Are you all right?" She questioned the dark clothed girl who had an accusative look on her pale face.

"Are you all right!" Usagi questioned also, only to Heero this time as she bent down to look at him, who pulled away. She looked down at the gun he had tightened his grip on by reflex.

"I'm fine." He shied away from her touch, standing as he touched his wound slightly before grabbing a t-shirt he had with his swim trunks and threw it over his chest to hide the marks. He'd have to deal with that later.

"I won't hurt you." Usagi stated as she looked into Heero's eyes. Heero turned away, still not letting her touch his wounds.

"Are you all right?" Heero questioned Chibi-Usa. Blushing slightly, she nodded her head in response.

"Yeah…thank you." She mumbled. He obviously hadn't seen them, as the Sailor Senshi, destroy the Daimon.

Heero nodded slightly, putting his arm out for the other girl to grab onto as he pulled her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Chibi-Usa glanced down at her arm and blinked when she saw a gash there. Hotaru gasped slightly, pulling out her handkerchief and tying it around her arm.

"You should put some antiseptic on it when you get home." She gently touched the wound on the pink-haired girl, a glowing sensation going from her hand and through the cloth to close to wound unbeknownst to the mini sailor Senshi.

"T-Thank you…" She said, bobbing her head in appreciation, "Um…" Looking up, the girl blinked and looked at her, wondering what the girl would want with her. "Would you tell me what your names are?" She gestured to the two of them.

The dark haired girl blinked, looking up with a softer look in her eyes. "It's Hotaru Tomoe."

"Heero Yuy," The male replied before turning back to the dark haired teen. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Heero didn't know why, but he felt some familiarity to the black haired girl, as well as the other two.

"You still look a little weak; I can walk you home if you want."

"Alright, thank you". The two then walked off in the direction of Hotaru's home.

TBC

Chapter Six, **Heart of Space**:

She fell down to the floor after the door was closed behind her. She panted, trying to catch her breath and her head felt fuzzy, her dark bangs haging over her eyes as her vision swayed. The attacks were coming in more frequency and force, robbing her good days more and more. The pain was horrible, almost making her heart stop each time.

She clutched her chest and tried to catch her breath and her throat went dry and her voice raspy.

"Are you all right?" Heero questioned, bending down and frowning when he took sight of the girl's condition. She must be sickly because her body showed no sign of injury.

"Who is that…?" The question was cut short with Hotoru's father's assistant walking into the room and taking a look at Heero and seeing the collapsed girl. "Hotoru!" She cried, walking briskly over to the girl as best as she could with her outfit on. "What is it! Another attack?"

Why did Heero suddenyl have a bad feeling and why did that red-haired girl look familiar. He had a feeling that it had something to do with back home, where he belonged but he culdn't remember. Bits and pieces of his memory were slowly disappearing and he couldn't help but worry.

Her hand was slapped away, "Don't touch me!" Kaoru Knight took a double take on what happened. "You'll NEVER have a place in this family!"

"Kaoru, what is it?" Her father walked in and Hotoru stared at her father before sending another glare at the woman trying to step over her boundaries.

Kaoru lightly smiled and blushed, "I just stepped over my boundaries a little, Professor." Heero raised an eyebrow and wondered if they knew they were doing all of this in front of him—or if this was a daily happening.

"Hotoru, Kaoru has been nothing but helpful to us since your Mama died." Heero's face remained passive as ever, but he knew he recognized that face somewhere. Perhaps a teacher at the institution?

The man looked up and blinked, taken aback that they had a visitor who had been so silent and stoic during the whole event. "Who are you?" He fiddled with his glasses a little bit and raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"Heero Yuy." Heero supplied, not even bothering to offer his hand. He was a teen of small words after all.

Hotoru's father nodded and lowered his eyebrow, searching his mind as to why the teen looked so familiar. He shrugged inwardly, 'Oh well, I'll ask Kaoru later.' He firgured it was just a new student.

"He's a…friend." Hotoru shot a look at Heero to make sure it was all right for her to use that, sublimly hoping he would understand why she used the word friend since Papa wasn't very friendly with strangers. Perhaps he would be happy if she wasn't alone anymore. She smiled inwardly, hoping she could consider Rini to be a friend also.

"Ah." Her father mumbled, "A new student?" Heero nodded. "Thank you for taking Hotoru home, did she have an attack?" Heero assumed that was the cause of her collapse and nodded.

"Thank you." Hotoru supplied, giving him a small, almost microscopic smile.

He nodded and turned towardas the door, "I'll be on my way." He opened the door and closed it, leaving.

"Professor…" Kaoru began, Hotoru sending another glare at the red head before leaving to her room, "That was him."

"Hum?" The Professor questioned with a look at his assistant.

Somehow, he already knew what she was talking about. "That was the boy…"

TBC

Author's note: took me long enough to update, neh? Well, I have to admit that I was feeling guilty for not having a computer to at least try and update a little bit (I don't write things down on paper unless their ideas, which I now have a lot of). Okay, so…uh…yeah…I guess that this is the end of my ramblings, neh? Oh well… XD I'm listening to Sixpence none the Richer right now… :sways to music:

Anyhow, thanks y'all for the reviews for this story. It seems like I never update my SMGW xovers…hm…. XD

Enjoy the chapter! Hope it's long enough for you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Heart of Space_

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven:

Duo groaned as he opened his eyes groggily and blinked rapidly as sunlight assaulted his vision, blinding him momentarily. After the pounding of his pulse in his ears receded, he sluggishly threw his arm over his forehead, covering his eyes as he looked up, seeing tree tops covering the sky in a circle.

"Stupid light," he groaned, managing to roll his exhausted body over on his stomach, and succeeded in whacking Wufei right in the face.

"Baka braided…" He groaned, mixing up the word order as he weakly threw a punch back and wincing when he stretched his arm a little too far.

"Turn off the light…" Quatre mumbled, snuggling into Trowa like he was a teddy bear and he refused to get up.

"Bomb…" Trowa mumbled, blinking his eyes open before closing them as the light also assaulted him.

Duo heard the other's quiet down, showing they were either knocked out or asleep. He heard birds chirping and wondered where the hell he was. For one, the bomb he had set exploded before it should have…so why would a bird (other than a fried one) be hanging around some new revolutionaries fortress. Reaching up to touch a sore spot on his head, he expected his hands to reach blood, but had nothing of the sort on him other than very tender flesh.

"Who got the number of the truck that hit me?" He heard Quatre mumble an incoherent reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's an enemy attack!" Sailor Moon cried to the other senshi, jerking to see her friends try to fight off the monster. She looked at the creature in the eye, pulling out her weapon with a determined look in her eye.

One of the black arms of the creature shot forward.

Screaming, she rolled to the side as her companions screamed her name in worry as the spiked tip of the arm lashed past her side, faster than a whip. Her skin, and the side of her fuku tore and blood flowed.

Panting with exertion, she looked at Mars who was firing an attack at the enemy. "Where are they?" She found herself questioning aloud, looking for the other two mysterious scouts that saved them numerous times. Not that they couldn't handle things on their own or what not.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury screamed, firing her lower attack of bubbles at the monster as she slowed the path of it towards their leader.

Gripping her side and clenching her teeth and wand in one hand, she rolled out of the way once again.

"Now!" Jupiter screamed, throwing her attack just as Venus did her own. Struggling to sit up as she felt her energy drain, she looked at the monster as it deflected the other Senshi's attacks. She knew…

A laugh jerked her from her thoughts as she looked up, trying to locate the voice of the person. Looking on top of the street lamp, she glared at one of the Witches 5, Mimi.

"Are you prepared to die this time, sailor brats?" The woman hissed, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms.

"Think again!" Sailor Moon cried, jumping to her feet as she pointed at the enemy, the hand holding her wand poised and ready to attack. "In the name of the moon—"

Mimi yawned, "Yeah, yeah." She interrupted, "We've ALL heard it before." She rolled her eyes and looked down at the loose daimon and smirked coldly. "Luckily those other sailor sluts aren't here. Too bad they won't get to see your demise!"

With a cry of anger, Venus dashed for the woman, only to have the daimon block her and whip her back with it's tentacle like arms. She let out a cry of surprise and went sliding back, hitting the cement before getting up to her feet.

"Mercury bubbles blast!" The blue-haired senshi cried, the bubbles blasting forward as she hoped to slow down their opponent, enough for Jupiter to land a blow at least.

"Now, Jupiter!" The brains of the group shouted, jerking her body sideways to look at the auburn haired woman powering up for an attack, then back at her bubbles where the creature was struggling to free itself.

"Hurry!" Mars shouted, "It's breaking free!" With a scream, Jupiter launched a bolt of lightning at the daimon.

Letting a sigh escape from her lips, Sailor Moon looked down at her side, feeling the blood trickle out from between her fingers. She winced and hoped that the monster was gone.

However, when the smoke cleared, fate didn't shine down on her. Snapping it's jaws furiously, the daimon opened it's mouth to show it's line of sharp teeth, dripping with some sort of liquid.

Lifting her wand, sweat trickled down her forehead as she leveled her stern gaze on the enemy, knowing that Mimi "bonded" with the creature to boost it's power and make it near-unstoppable.

Her brooch glowed, as if sensing her thoughts. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she heard the creature shriek, showing it was ready for their next assault and was going to charge at them soon.

"Please…" She snapped her eyes back open, her crystal appearing over her chest, glowing brightly as it sparked some.

"Don't do it, Sailor Moon! You don't have enough power to kill it, crystal or not!" Mercury shouted, dashing forward before stopping when Jupiter pulled her to a halt, a worried look on her face as she shook her head at Mercury.

"But…!"

"She better not screw this up." Rae mumbled, her eyes showing worry and concern as the wind picked up, blowing against them. Gritting her teeth against the strong with, she crossed her arms over her face as a brace as small bits of rock started getting thrown at them.

"Please, lend me power to defeat this evil!" Sailor Moon cried, looking at the daimon as it hissed at her.

"What's this!" Mimi shriek, the wind blowing strong against her as it threatened to push her off of the lamp. She let out a scream when a rock hit her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero had gotten up from his chair from looking out the window but stopped, gasping as he clutched his chest. His eyes widened as a tremendous pain rocked through his veins, stabbing every nerve.

"What is it!" He heard Michiru cry, leaning down near to him with worry as she touched his shoulder lightly, knowing that he couldn't hear her words through the blinding pain he was suffering.

Haruka got up from her spot, walking over to the heavily breathing teen and leaned down also, in front of him this time. "What's going on?" The senshi questioned, looking at the aquamarine haired woman beside Heero.

"I don't know."

Heero screamed again, the hand clutching his chest glowing slightly, his hair starting to float as if he was standing on a fan blowing air upward. He felt as if energy was being ripped from his body and clutched his chest tighter.

"Pry his hand off him!" Michiru commanded, "He'll hurt himself." She looked at her companion who nodded and also silently added, 'We also need to see what's wrong.'

However, when they pulled Heero's arm away, they saw a glowing crystal over his heart, pulsing red once more before fading. Heero's eyes slid close, his limp body pitching forward as he lost consciousness.

Haruka looked at Michiru, running a hand through his short cornflower hair as he looked at the teen. Michiru picked up his hand gently, looking at it as she saw a paint crescent moon symbol marking him as one of the royal members disappearing. She brushed his hair away from his forehead to see the same mark there, only not fading.

"This isn't good." The senshi of Uranus mumbled.

Michiru sighed and shifted Heero in her grasp, picking him up with Haruka's help and putting him on the bed. He didn't stir. Looking at her partner with weary eyes, "How are we going to explain it to him? Surely if he stays here he will be in more danger."

Looking out the window, Haruka narrowed his eyes, "You're right, but we can't just give him back to the Inners." She looked back, "You know what'll happen."

Nodding, she tenderly brushed his hair away from his eyes, only to have them move back to where they originally were. She sighed, "They'll treat him like an enemy and wonder who he was."

Falling back into the chair Heero previously occupied, Haruka added, "And I think he likes us more than them…or at least where we are. We've welcomed him."

"It was hard enough for Bunny to learn that she was the Princess, it'll be harder to know that she has a sibling."

Haruka nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple with a tired look written in his features. "It'll probably be just as hard for him. After all, he has to remember he came from some other world."

"True." Michiru looked at her mirror showing her the battle and added, "Well, we can't leave him, even to go help the others."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gasping for breath, Mimi clutched her chest, glaring at the sailor senshi and their leader, snarling curses under her breath. "I'll get you next time!" She screamed, disappearing back to the enemy's headquarters.

Sailor Moon let out the breath she was holding, looking down at her side and blinking when she saw it was healed. Frowning, she poked the tender flesh and winced a little bit, knowing that it was indeed where her body had been marred and wasn't just an illusion.

"Where did you get that power?" Mercury questioned, looking up from her small laptop and looking with awe at their leader.

"I don't know." Bunny de-transformed and felt the familiar warmth in her chest from the other energy source and hugged herself, smiling, "But it's different. So warm and strong…"

The other, now de-transformed senshi, followed her, each heading for their own houses.

"Are you coming to school with us again, Rae?" The fiery-tempered girl nodded, her purplish black hair trailing behind her like black silk.

"I still have about a week or two at yours."

Bunny gasped, "So long!"

"Tch." Rae crossed her arms and scowled, "The administrators to my school only allow transfers for more than two-day periods."

Bunny pouted, sticking out her tongue at Rae who snarled, cracking her fists and her eyes twitching. "Great, more time with—"

"Well," Ami said as she tried to stop the two from quarreling amongst themselves so late in the evening. "We can look into this tomorrow, right?" The other's nodded to Ami's words and agreed with her statement. Everything had been rather confusing and, what with the enemy attacks, they hadn't really the time to investigate everything.

"What about you, Mina?" Lita questioned as she looked at her blonde haired, blue eyed friend. Mina smiled and nodded, saying that she also got to stay in Bunny and almost everyone else's school until five days had past. Then, it was back to her old school for her (and a report on what she learned with the exchange her school and Bunny's had).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero didn't come to school yesterday." Ami looked up, thinking back to yesterday and nodded before looking back down into her book, "Wonder if he'll come today…"

"Yeah! Me too!" Mina happily added, glad that she could tag along once again with the other scouts.

The bell rang and the group walked into the building, heading for the homeroom class.

Entering the room, Bunny's face brightened as she ran over to a student, "Hey! Hi Heero!" She greeted, waving happily in a manner that would remind anyone who knew Duo Maxwell of him.

Heero looked up from where he was resting, head down on the desk and offered the smallest of nods to the girls before closing his eyes again and returning to the way he was.

"Hm." Makato said, looking at him with curiosity, "I wonder if he's tired."

Rae sat down in her chair, sending a pointed look at Bunny who looked like she wanted to talk to Heero more, replying to Lita's comment by saying, "Or maybe he just wants a certain someone to leave him alone?"

"Hey!" Bunny shouted, making Heero open his eyes, turning around to look at the two girls that were bickering. Well, it did nothing to help his headache that reminded him of the weird tattoo on his forehead.

Bringing him to the subject of other things.

Michiru and Haruka wouldn't say anything about the marking, leaving quickly when the clock chiming as a warning of school saved them from Heero's unanswered questions. It was also odd that it burned on his forehead and, despite the painkillers, it didn't go away.

Groaning, he lowered his head into his folded arms and sighed heavily. He had scrubbed his forehead until the flesh was red, almost to the point that he almost made himself bleed but the mark still wouldn't go away.

"Hey," he felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked, feeling the electricity of the person burn him and sap his energy. He looked up to see Bunny nursing her hand as if she had injured it. She smiled at him and continued, "Are you all right?"

"Hn." The bell rang, saving him from further conversation. Heero rubbed his temple, getting a glance from that girl—Ami, his mind told him—when he did this and turned away from the girl who seemed to look a little downcast.

Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes in the typical manner that he did, only this time to try and blot out the annoying light.

However, it wasn't only for that. It was also to concentrate on stopping the flashes he kept getting of a person he'd never known before with really, really (we're talking longer than Duo's hair here) long hair spinning around him as he reached for a person wearing a white dress.

Weird.

Trying to relax his body, Heero listened to the drone of the teacher and lulled himself into a more passive and collective state. Snapping at people and hinting to others that he was a former assassin, and murderer, wouldn't make his situation any better, if not worse.

Sleeping in class wasn't what most people did when they had the social studies teacher that they did—a person who thought he knew everything. Nothing like the kind other social studies teacher the man was married to.

None the less, during class, Heero answered every question thrown at him to prove to the teachers that he was indeed awake, even though he really wasn't most of the time.

When the bell rang for lunch, he was out of his chair with his backpack slung over his shoulder before any of the fan girls could swarm him, and before Bunny and the gang could catch up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sakura blossom trees were pretty, something that Heero always loved. It gave him a more peaceful place, a serene and undisturbed area for him to collect his thoughts and let the world pass on without needing his help.

During lunch, Heero leaned against the tree, refusing to eat his lunch as he rested his head in his palms, knowing that the weird tattoo on his forehead was still there, reminding him that something was going on that he didn't know. One minute, ever thing is about as normal as it could get for him, the next he wakes up to find some weird moon on his forehead.

This place just kept getting weirder and weirder…

Closing his eyes, he relaxed himself and tried to get at least five minutes of sleep to calm his body. He felt tense, like a cobra ready to strike at an enemy.

Slowly, he drifted off into a dark dream world as the world around him continued on and didn't wait for him…

_It was dark, something that light didn't seem to shine through either. He heard sobbing, and words of console for comfort that didn't reach the ear. He struggled to open his eyes, feeling as if they were lead and wouldn't open for him._

"_Is he dead?"_

_A whispered voice replied back to the solemn, quiet voice that asked the question, "I don't think so."_

_Just where was he?_

"_It can't be! They couldn't kill him!"_

"_Beyrl knew where to strike…"_

"_I'll kill her!" He heard a thud, and then a sob as if a person collapsed on the ground._

_He opened his eyes to see his companions, drenched in blood and wearing transparent armor that glittered. He double took on that thought, mind reeling as his eyes were wide._

_There was a gasp, making the other's jerk to look at what the other's were looking at. "He's alive!"_

_Heero looked at them with confusion. Of course he was alive, why wouldn't he be?_

"_Quatre?" Heero questioned, looking at the shadowed blonde. What was with their costumes?_

"_How do you feel?" The one that looked like Trowa questioned._

"_Wha—" He didn't have time to ask what they meant as pain ripped through him, hitting him blunt and abruptly like a brink. His chest burned and he could feel blood trickle down._

"_We need to get im help!" Another hissed, but stopped when shadows darted towards them. They drew swords, not guns._

_Heero couldn't stop himself as he got up, rushing towards a woman with pale silk hair, a wand in hand as a shadow darted towards her from behind._

"_Mother!" Then, immense pain and a fiery feeling rushing through him._

Heero woke with a start, panting as he ran his hand along the side of his face to feel the sweat trickle down. Looking down at his uniform, he almost expected to see blood stains.

It all seemed so real.

He frowned when he tried to recall the dream that was fading from his knowledge. Questioning himself things about the dream, he couldn't help but find one that stood out amongst the others and kept coming back to him:

Why had he called that woman his mother?

_(Now, I thought this would be a nice little place to leave it off and all…but XD I feel guilty if I don't at least make it a little longer and all. Plus, I'm drinking my fix (coca-cola) and thus…my writing inspiration! Okay…you can continue now…)_

"Hey, Heero!"

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts upon hearing the person calling him. He felt a tug in his chest, but ignored it.

"Hey!" Bunny called again, as if afraid that Heero hadn't heard her the first time since he didn't bother looking in their direction.

Heero couldn't stop himself from sighing heavily, looking up to see the blonde girl and her gang walking over to them, lunch in their hands. All five of the girls sat down, Bunny more ungraceful while the others with more than her.

"Hi." He weakly offered, leaning his head against the tree. Ami thought for a moment that she saw a flash of yellow underneath his unruly bangs. She smiled at him and began eating her lunch.

"Hey," Mina said, eyeing Heero as he opened one eye to look at her, "Aren't ya gonna eat your lunch?" She questioned, opening up her own and eating a little bit of this and that.

Heero shook his head, "I'm not really hungry." Bunny looked at him, eyes asking if she could have the lunch and, when Heero nodded, lunged for the food.

Rae smacked her upside the head, taking the lunch before giving it back to Heero, "You need to eat or you'll get sick." Heero snorted, but under her stern gaze that reminded him of Wufei opened up his lunch and began eating, slowly.

Turning to a glaring Bunny, she added, "And you shouldn't eat so much!" She scolded like a mother would to her child.

"You can't tell me what to do! He said I could have it!" She crossed her arms, a pout forming on her face as she pretended a sniff.

"You might get fat." Bunny gasped and jerked her head over to look at a snickering Mina and Lita. "What, Lita! I'm not fat!"

"You're a cow." Rae stated, as if it was a fact. Bunny's face turned red.

"Am not!"

"Am—" Heero sighed, running his hand through his hair and heard a collective gasp from the girls and jerked to a stop, remembering the tattoo.

"W-where did you get that mark!" Bunny questioned, staring with wide blue eyes at Heero who stared back at her. His gaze lowered, and as Bunny's eyes followed his path, landed on her brooch…which was glowing white and golden.

"What the—" and at the same time, from everyone else:

"Oh my god!" From Mina as she stared at the glowing crystal, never seeing the pendant glow so much.

"Why is it glowing!" From Lita and, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Is there any enemy near!"

"Is it reacting to something?" From Rae who looked at Bunny with cloaked concern as she touched her shoulder.

"Bunny! Is the crystal taking energy again!" Ami hissed, hoping to keep their voices low and not direct attention to them.

However, with Heero's reaction, that hope was dashed.

The brunette doubled over in pain as if someone had punched him roughly in the stomach, his "tattoo" glowing and shimmering on his forehead. He clenched his eyes shut so tight that faint traces of tears shimmered on his lashes. He grit his teeth to hold back a cry of pain as he felt like his life was being pulled from him.

"What's happening!" Bunny's eyes were wide as she felt the same, warm and powerful feeling wash over her and fill her crystal. She gasped, stopping the crystal when she realized whatever was happening was hurting Heero while she enjoyed the feeling.

Heero felt like his heart stopped and coughed, struggling to regain his breathing. Looking at the hand he used to cough into that wasn't clutching his chest, he saw splotches of blood in his palm.

'Odd.' He distantly thought, too exhausted to even care. He felt the darkness call to him and he welcomed the offer. He fell to the grass limply as students watched with wide eyes, not quiet knowing what was wrong with the new student.

Then, when some of the fan girls saw him cough blood, they went into a wild frenzy.

"Call the hospital! Or the police! Or someone!" People screamed, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Bunny stood stock still as she looked at Heero, seeing his moon symbol fade before reappearing and doing the same thing before stopping, remaining hidden from unfriendly eyes.

Ami bent down, hoping that the books she had read would help her figure out what was going on if anything. Too bad her knowledge wasn't of much help since there was the fact that somehow Heero was tied with Bunny.

Her fear was that he might go into cardiac arrest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre doubled over in pain, stopping the other three Gundam pilots in their trek through the woods as he doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. He could feel the pain that rocked through his body, the pain that Heero was feeling.

"Quatre!" Duo cried, touching the blonde's shoulder gently as Trowa pulled his best friend into an embrace to try and calm the now sobbing teen enough so that they could get sentences out of him instead of words laced with pain and tears.

"...hurt…!" Quatre sobbed, his knees giving out from under him. Trowa held onto him, lowering him onto the ground.

He wondered if it was a bad idea to leave where they had woken up and start venturing north, to where they hoped the forest they were in would move. Also, they learned that they were on a mountain, judging from the slope they were travelling down.

Once, in fact, they had run into a camp but decided to leave because of an eerie feeling they had when they saw the people all circled around the camp fire and a woman with red hair and a star in the middle of her forehead with a weird staff.

Duo made it clear that cults were dangerous and they should leave the crazy place before anything even weirder happened. So, here they were…wandering down the side of a mountain to god knew where.

"What hurts?" Wufei prodded, looking at the Arabian with concern, wondering what was affecting his comrade so much.

"Heero…" Duo's eyes widened at the mention of his missing best friend and stared at Quatre. "He's in pain…"

"Where is he!" Duo urged, "Can you try and find him?"

Silence, except for the small choked whimpers from Quatre as he searched, probing for the source of the pain and offered one word of Heero's location; "Tokyo."

Then he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to get him out of here!" Rae hissed, looking at the people as they rushed around in circles, some running into each other.

"Bunny, honey?" With wide eyes, the blonde turned to see her mother in the car, looking at her with curiosity filled eyes as Chibi Usa looked at the scouts, and then the person lying lifeless on the ground. Her eyes widened, thinking the person was dead.

"Ah!" Bunny instantly smiled and turned to her friends, grabbing Heero as people weren't looking at them. "Mom!" The blonde shouted, looking back down at Heero with worry.

Trying to pull him up, she struggled to get him into a good, secure position where he wouldn't be dragging on the ground or fall out of her grasp.

"Hurry!" Rae grabbed another arm, trying to yank Heero from Bunny's grip.

"Stop, you'll hurt him!" Mina protested, hands on hip as if forgetting what a situation they were in.

Lita couldn't help but sigh and pulled Heero from the two fighting girl's grip, "Let me help!" Lita lifted Heero and was surprised at how light he was, the uniform not being able to hide his lithe and slim body.

Ignoring any questions in her mind, she and the others dashed for the car, opening up the doors and piling into the station wagon.

"Bunny, what in the world—"

"Hurry mom! Drive home! I'll explain later." Her mother looked back at her, and, upon seeing the pleading look in her daughter's eyes, nodded her head.

Flooring the pedal, she also added to herself that it was a good deed, seeing the boy was injured. Besides, she didn't want to look like a bad mother in front of Bunny and Chibi Usa.

In the back, the girls were all having their own thoughts and conversations.

"Is he dead?" Chibi Usa whispered, afraid if she spoke too loudly that something bad would happen.

"No—" She stopped when Chibi Usa gasped, looking at Heero with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Rae questioned, looking at the smaller girl.

"He's not breathing!" Everyone screamed when Bunny's mother slammed her foot onto the brake with wide eyes.

"Aah!" Some of the girls were thrown forward, then back into the seat harshly as Bunny's mom spun the car around in a u-turn and headed in a different direction.

The car was accelerated, screeching as the car lurched forward, in a different direction, "We're going to the hospital!" She cried, knowing that going home wouldn't help anything if neither knew what to do.

"Ami, do something!" Bunny pleaded, looking with teary eyes at the blue-haired girl as she held Heero in her arms.

"I-I…" The smart youth stuttered, looking at Heero. "I can't help him if I don't know what's wrong!" Tears of frustration were also forming in her eyes but she blinked them away with fury. She had to remain calm… 'Think, Ami!' She ordered herself and them blinked.

"The crystal!"

"Maybe if that's what hurt him it'll make him better!" Bunny nodded her head and closed her eyes, focussing the energy she had stolen from Heero, as well as some of her own and into him.

Heero's body jerked as if he had been electrocuted. His breathing started again, eyes snapping open as they remained blank and hazy as he stared at the ceiling of the car.

Sighing in relief, the other's couldn't help but sink into their seats and Chibi Usa smiled, reaching forward to move some of the long bangs away from the guy's face, but stopped when Heero's body very visibly tensed.

Ami jerked when she saw Heero tense and knew it wasn't just that—that his muscles were contracting in horrid spasms. Her eyes widened as Heero's eyes clenched closed once more.

Bunny tightened her grip on the youth in fear and worry, wondering what was going on this time.

Heero managed to bite back a pained cry as energy pounded through his frame and seemed to destroy everything in its path, sending his nerves in a fury of pain.

However, as the next spasm rocked its course through his veins, Heero couldn't help but let out a pained scream.

Then, it seemed like all hell broke loose.

TBC

Author's note:

Was it long enough for everyone this time?

Muahaha! And that, folks, is the cliffhanger for this chapter. I tried to make it longer and all… thanks to for giving me ideas and stuff for this chapter! It helped push along the production and creation of the chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Reviews and comments or ideas are always welcomed. I must apologize once more for not updating sooner. Thanks also to the ones who reviewed for previous chapters!

Love, Red Tail

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! They really help push along the production of this story!

in Liebe, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heart of Space

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight:

Serenity gasped, eyes snapping open from her slumber as she pulled her body into a more upright position, wrapping a robe over her long and flowing white night gown. Even when she slept she looked just as a regal Queen.

She gently fingered the spot where her crystal used to be before she placed it somewhere else other than her brooch, now located in the crystal. She slipped her feet into some low heeled shoes that fit comfortably, looking at her husband with a loving look.

Bending over, she whispered a hushed, "I love you, sweetheart." Her eyes softened as she continued to gaze at him, a tender look in her blue eyes that shimmered with happiness.

An ache in her heart reminded her to go and check the crystal, something pulling her like a puppet to it's master. She couldn't stop the feeling that something was missing, something that her daughter had a role in also.

Frowning as she walked out the door, she let the words slip from her lip as she walked through the silent halls, "I wonder if it has to do with the past?"

Her golden blonde hair swished behind her, the only soft other than the soft clicks of her hoes on the stone.

It was mighty cold at night, especially without shoes. She remembered when Chibi Usa had learned her lesson when the two of them had decided to go to the kitchens and have a warm glass of milk and some cookies when they talked about their problems.

She couldn't deny it every time that she remembered that memory—she loved being a mother.

Sighing as she remembered her daughter, she felt another ache fill her. She stopped, pausing mid-step when she realized that the ache couldn't be of missing her daughter, but something else. She frowned, something that was close to her also, but something that she couldn't remember…

_A boy smiled at her, his hair glowing from the radiance the moon gave off from it's surface. He gingerly touched her cheek and she noticed a moon mark. He gave her a small smile, opening his mouth to speak to her, "S-"_

The memory halted, as if it was jerked to a abrupt stop in the middle of his words. Her eyes were wide with the flash of…whatever it could be considered.

Was that man going to say her name? How did he know it in the first place…? Angrily running a hand through her bangs, she forced herself to remain calm despite her frustrations.

Calming after her initial rage, the shock of the memory caught up with her and she blinked. "That couldn't have been a memory." She whispered, "All my memories have come back since then…"

Shaking her head, she wrapped the robe around her tighter to fight off the chill as she pushed open the door leading to her beautiful crystal.

She stopped when she saw the glow, a different shade than the normal white and gold light of their moon. She lowered her eyes, as if sensing something.

A heartbeat?

She turned and found herself looking out of one of the crystal windows overlooking the city and nearby mountain range of crystals much like her castle.

"It's calling for something…" She narrowed her eyes as she tried peering to whatever she felt down in her heart, not being able to name the feeling or know what the crystal was crying for. "…but what?"

Deep in the mountains of crystal, in a dark cavern, nestled beneath a pool of the clearest and purist water, a body cased in crystal stirred, eyes struggling to open.

A bright light flashed over his chest, consuming all of the structure he was held in a warm and welcoming glow. Fish swam easily over to the spot, surrounding the odd glowing crystal.

The figure stirred, silvery hair streaked brunette in some area's falling over prussian eyes that were slowly opening…

…And at the same time, Heero Yuy's heart flat-lined in the hospital room he was being held in.

Chibi Usa stared at the person, knowing something was going to happen, something that was going to possibly effect her, if not the future.

The five girls were anxious and worried, knowing that something beyond their knowledge was going on. One girl couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the person slowly falling from their grasp…

…The crystal glowed and the Queen of Crystal Tokyo gasped, touching the crystal as she felt warm power enter her from the glass-like structure. The whole crystal shimmered, as if the power flowed from the earth itself.

What was this feeling? It felt familiar to her for some reason, so familiar…

…Heero felt so far away, adrift in a dark, empty velvety space where nothing could reach him. He felt at ease, not knowing why he didn't feel troubled when he knew he should. After all, he could be dying….

Setsuna looked up from where she was, already in her sailor fuku with the other two outer senshi by her side. She glanced at them, barely, as she turned back to look at the blank wall she was staring at.

"What is going on?" Neptune questioned; wavy sea green hair blowing lightly in the wind that wrapped comfortingly around Uranus.

The sandy-brown haired girl sighed in content as the wind caressed her. It felt wonderful to actually be at ease for once, if only a few seconds. These last days had been so tense, ever since Heero had arrived.

"Heero's other part of him has awakened too quickly and it's effecting his self in this time and era."

"So he's waking up in the future?" Setsuna nodded as Uranus sighed, lowering herself to a crouching position.

"Is there anything we can do?" Pluto shook her head in a negative manner, much as she hated to do so.

"His power is strong, something that will possibly make the Inners think of as an enemy." The other two nodded at Uranus' words. "We'll have to take him back.

"He'll be all right after this is over—it's just a matter of making the Princess' crystal stop taking power from the Prince's."

Neptune turned to face Sailor Pluto once more, "Why is it doing this?"

She sighed, "The crystal has been gone—absent, you might say—for a long while and, since it's suddenly appeared, the crystal knows there is a threat and is trying to get energy to protect the ones that the Princess cares about."

Uranus looked up at the sky, closing her eyes in a frustrating manner, "So the Princess' wish of protecting her friends, her will, is causing the crystal to steal energy without even her knowledge since it's just built into her?" Pluto nodded and got a dark laugh from Uranus, "Pleasant."

"Now is not the time for muttering." Neptune chided with a light smile on her face to the woman who smirked back at her.

"Any suggestions on getting back the Prince? It'll be too dangerous to let the other's know that the Princess has a living blood relative now."

Uranus once more smirked evilly, "Leave that to me." Neptune nodded and Pluto bowed her head in acceptance to their plan of action.

TBC

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Sorry for the shortness and wait for this chappie! I've been really busy this week... :falls over and sleeps:

Love, Red Tail

_**Heart of Space**_  
By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)  
Beta: ShadowSonic1

_**Chapter Nine**_:

The Past; The Moon Kingdom:

The Queen gently pushed a finger to her lips, shushing the younger child while brushing a strand of her long silvery hair out of the way. She wiped away her daughter's tears as she tilted her head upwards.

"Mama?"

"Shush," the Queen whispered, hugging her daughter tightly. She knew it was silly but... "Let me tell you a story?"

The younger girl, almost the same image of herself only younger, smiled brightly at her. "Okay!"

Chuckling, she gripped her daughter's hands, pulling her to sit on her lap as she let her child quietly play with the fringes of her dress as she patiently waited for the story to begin.

"There was a young boy-"

"No, mama!" The young princess protested, turning as best as she could to face her mother as she shook her head wildly, "You're supposed to say 'Once upon a time'!" She chided the older woman, getting a small smile and a laugh from the ruler.

"Oh," she said, hiding her feelings, "Of course, dear!"

Nodding her head, she turned back around, "Everything is supposed to start with once upon a time and end with happily ever after!"

"Once upon a time," the Queen began this time, "There was a young boy. He was so adorable and cute. He would one day become a great ruler-having the strength and looks of his father and the grace and power of his mother. He was kind and loyal, caring deeply for his family and for his sister."

"He had a sister?" The Queen nodded.

"The sister was beautiful and had her mother's grace, but her father's hidden powers-something that gave her even stronger strength emotionally and physically." She paused before she continued the tale, "However, the boy who was a Prince wouldn't be alone. He had four friends, all of powerful families and strength to keep themselves, as well as the heir, safe."

The princess smiled as her mother began toying with her hair, brushing it gently. "He sounds nice."

Queen Serenity nodded, "Of course he was."

"Mother?" The two girls looked up to see a young boy, older than the princess by maybe 1 or 2 years, walk into the room looking at the two of them with questioning eyes.

Princess Serenity smiled brightly, "Hey!" She hopped from her mother's lap and glomped her brother, smiling happily all the way.

"Yes?" The Queen questioned, getting up to bend down and look at her children  
in the eye.

"Well, Loki said he could get away from home and managed to get Frigg to come along too. I was wondering if it'd be okay if I called everyone else and invited them to stay the night…"

Queen Serenity smiled as her son shuffled his feet a little and ruffled his unruly hair. She got a mock-glare in return from him, making her smile more and let out a chuckle.

"Oh...can they? I wanna have a sleepover with Frigg!" The little princess added in.

"Of course!" She smiled as her children's face's lit up brightly.

"Thanks!"

"Yes, yes," she pushed them towards the door, "Now, go make your arrangements!"

"Okay!" They both said at the same time, rushing out the door and closing it gently behind them to give their mother some privacy.

Serenity turned towards the shadows, a smile still gracing her face. As she walked towards them, a figure walked out of the shadows at the same time. She couldn't stop her smile from widening, "I missed you." She whispered.

The figure replied back in the same words, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He kissed her, a small and chaste kiss that portrayed his emotions for her. She pulled away from him, ending the kiss and looked into his eyes with love.

"Your children miss you, especially Odin."

The man smiled, "He reminds me so much of how I was when I was little. Every time I look in his eyes though, I see you."

She leaned up, on her tippietoes and kissed him longingly. "It's been so long..."

He nodded in agreement in between the kisses she and him exchanged. "What were you doing?"

She broke a kiss at his words, "Telling them a story."

"Ah..." She smiled and they kissed once more, only Serenity knew that there was something about the story that she wasn't telling him…

…She somehow felt as though there wouldn't be a happy ending...

_The Present_

The doctor looked at the three women standing in front of him with suspicion. "I know the care of my patients, and I think that it is under this young mans' best interest—"

"—That he be put under our care." Haruka finished, glaring at the doctor to make her point.

Besides her Michiru shuffled around in her purse for some papers to show they were his guardians. "We have papers for proof."

The doctor snorted, blinking when papers were shoved in front of him, making him adjust his glasses and looking to check their authenticity. "Odin…" He said, looking at the name on the paper. He looked up at the three girls "The other young girls that brought him in here registered him under 'Heero Yuy', why is that?"

Setsuna stepped forth this time, giving a reassuring smile, "Odin likes to use a different name. He doesn't particularly care for this one…"

"Well…" The doctor paused for a moment before sighing, "Can you hand me some  
photo ID of 'Odin' from when he was younger?"

Michiru smiled happily, "Of course, doctor." Pulling out her wallet, she opened it to show the doctor a picture of a small, smiling youth with blonde hair.

The doctor peered at the photo, "Blonde hair?" He put a hand to his chin as he observed the picture, 'In fact, it looks almost...silver...' he thought. If he had glanced at the picture a little longer, he would have noticed that the hair was silver.

Clearing his throat, he said, "That boy," he pointed towards one of the hospital rooms, "has brunette hair."

"Well," Haruka growled, "That's not too hard to tell." The doctor opened his mouth to speak back before Haruka beat him to it, "It's hair dye. He went from blonde to brunette."

"Fine." The doctor snapped, huffing slightly as he narrowed his eyes at them, scrutinizing them for a moment before turning and opening the door. "Give us time to pull the IV's and monitors."

Setsuna nodded. "Thank you." Michiru gave the man a small bow and Haruka grunted, glaring at the pompous doctor. Setsuna inclined her head towards theman as a way of her thanks.

He turned towards Setsuna, humbly accepting the gratitude from them, "You do understand that the only reason this is happening is because you are a qualified doctor." Setsuna nodded at his words. "Good."

Then, the doctor turned and walked over to Heero, Odin, whatever his name was, and began pulling out and off each of the electronic devices monitoring the brunette's status.

Hospital room, the next day:

"Hey, Heero!" Usagi cheerfully said as she bustled into the room with the other four girls following behind, along with Luna who managed to sneak in to try and determine why Heero had collapsed so suddenly, as well as the mark the girls told her of.

She put the vase of flowers down on the bedside table and looked with a smiling face to see the occupant in the bed, expecting no change from yesterday where he was still unconscious. However, all her eyes met was a neatly made empty bed.

"Uh…"

Ami walked up to the bed, looking around the room with a delicate frown on her face, "Did he leave?" She pushed some of her blue hair behind her ear as she turned to look at her companions.

"Why would he? I mean, he didn't even twitch when Usagi kept poking him! Why would he wake up all the sudden and spring out of bed and leave?" Rei questioned as she too followed Ami's eyes around the room for any signs of foul play or clues to Heero's disappearance.

"Hey!" Usagi crossed her arms with a pout on her face and stuck out her tongue at the miko who did the same back to her. Minako laughed at the two's actions and Makoto sighed next to her.

A short-haired blonde nurse walked into the room, staring at them with questioning green eyes, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

Ami turned to see the nurse and offered a smile, "Oh," she coughed lightly, "Can you tell me where Heero Yuy is, or went?"

Usagi gasped lightly, eyes wide, "He didn't die, did he!" She began sobbing as she remembered the clean hospital rooms that were vacant and dead quiet after somebody died in them. After all, it happened all the time in those real-life TV shows...

The nurse blinked in confusion at Usagi's word, "N-no… that young boy was taken away by his guardians." She explained, "They came to pick him up early today."

Ami frowned, 'He never mentioned guardians before…' She looked at the nurse, "Is it possible for me to get the name and address of his guardians?" The nurse frowned, obviously debating with herself, knowing it was classified information that they weren't allowed to give out to strangers.

"We're his school classmates." Minako quickly added as she pointed to their uniforms and smiled brightly.

Catching on to the 'plan', Makoto nodded with a smile on her face as well, "We're trying to drop off his school work that he missed." Hoping it would be enough to convince the woman, she gestured to the school bag she was carrying.

"And," Rei added this time, "He's new to the area so we don't know his address. He's kind of quiet and keeps to himself."

"Oh," the nurse laughed, "He did strike me as the silent type. He just looks so serious, even when he was asleep!" She looked at them, then behind her and around the hallway. The girl's held their breath as she lifted her clipboard and flipped through the many pages of information. "Oh, here it is!"

"Thank you so much, miss! We wouldn't want to go walking around all over town just to give him some school work." Usagi beamed happily.

"Yes, well, school work can pile up over time. Luckily, from the records we have of him, he's a smart boy...I mean, getting into Infinity college and all..." She gushed, "I've attended half a year there for the last of my medical training to get better credits." She looked sternly at them, "Now, you all get good grades so you can get into a good college like that too now, ya hear?"

"Uh..." Minako blushed, "About those names and the address?"

"Oh! Of course!" she laughed, "Their names are…"

Michiru's apartment:

"Setsuna?" Setsuna turned to see Heero awaken with his eyes opening as he leaned up, propping his body up from the pillows and blankets around him.

"Heero," she greeted with a smile, "It's good to see that you're awake. The doctors couldn't have done anything to help your condition so we gained custody for you."

Heero ran his hand through his hair as he blinked away the sleep from his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Back at Michiru's apartment." The sound of a door opening and closing made Setsuna turn and look at the main room, "And that must be them with dinner."

"Dinner?" Heero tried to think of the last memory he had, "I thought it was lunch time…" he mumbled confusedly.

Giving the confused teen a sympathetic look, she questioned, "How much do you remember?"

"I'm not sure… I can't tell what was real and what wasn't..." A worried look came over Setsuna's face as she walked up to him and pressed her cool hand against his forehead. His temperature was all right so it wasn't a fever, and he shouldn't have been delusional.

"What do you mean? Were you dreaming?"

"I don't know," Heero let a frustrated sigh escape his lips, "There was a battle...and Duo..." He paused, 'Was that his name?' and then blinked to ignore the thoughts, "...and three others...they were there...and I could do nothing as I watched them…" He fell silent and just seemed to stare downwards as if he was remembering some nightmarish reality.

"Yes?" She urged the youth to finish his sentence.

"…Die." He grinded out, his eyes narrowing, "That couldn't be, though. And they were saying weird names." Heero said, his eyes scrunching as he tried to remember...it was hard, he hardly could remember his comrades from his time anymore...

"What were the names?"

"I think I remember one was Loki…" Setsuna's eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath, Heero didn't even notice as he was so caught up in his dream-memories, "And then Relena..." He remembered her smiling face, 'she seemed different…' He shook his head, "...showed up and she was calling me...Odin?...and I called her something… Frigg?"

"Oh my god…" Setsuna said silently as she stared at Heero, "You're remembering…"

Heero jerked his head in her direction with suspicious, questioning eyes and frowning slightly, "Remembering what?"

Setsuna's face softened and her mouth curved into a sad smile as the other two Outer Senshi entered the room.

TBC

Author's note: Thanks to shadowsonic1 for helping me put together this chapter, after much delay and fuss on my part XD

Thanks also, to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

Love, Red Tail


End file.
